SC Episode 11
と その2 |ja_romaji = Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 2 |chapters = 143-146 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Yasuko KobayashiSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Toshiyuki Kato |epidirector = Shunsuke Machitani Toshiyuki Kato |anidirector = Akihiro Yamamoto Kenta Mimuro Yui Kinoshita Hirotaka Tokuda Yukitoshi Hotani |assistani =Mayumi Oda Daisuke Saito Ryo Kobayashi |exedirector = Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya |assistaction = Takahito Katayama Kenta Mimuro |key =Daisuke Saito Akihiro Yamamoto Yasuzo Ino Tae-soo Kim Haru Watanabe Miyuki Nakayama Eri Kojima Yuki Ieda Tsukasa Sorimachi Cha Myoung Jun Ritsu Tominaga Hi-eun Choi Hideyuki Kanesaka Shuuji Takahara Bum-gil Lee Nagisa Takahashi Keiji Hanzawa |2ndkey =Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Shota Sugimoto Kyohei Oyabu Tamaki Ishii Hitomi Shiraki Takayoshi Hayashi Yuzuru Jogashima Megumi Tonegawa Toshihiro Irie Yukitoshi Hotani Kenta Mimuro Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya Masahiko Komino White Line Triple A Sinaion Big Owl Ace Company Asahi Production AI CLC TAP Sunlight |eyecatch = Kyoko Kotani |eyecatch2 = Emperor Hanged Man |opening = N/A |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = June 14, 2014 |endate = October 14, 2017 |previous = Emperor and Hanged Man, Part 1 |next = Empress }} と その2|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono Ni}} is the eleventh episode of Stardust Crusaders and the thirty-seventh episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 143 through Chapter 146 of the manga. Summary Kakyoin hopes that Avdol's wound is not fatal, wanting to believe he's about to say something or get up. However, Avdol's body shows no reaction. Even though he's reluctant, Polnareff agrees to get away with Kakyoin in a nearby jeep. Kakyoin jumps into a jeep, pulls Polnareff in and drives away, out of Emperor's range. J. Geil decides to go after the heroes. In the jeep, Kakyoin and Polnareff discuss how they can defeat Hanged Man and whether a world in the mirror really exists. In the middle of the conversation, Kakyoin notices Hanged Man inside the steering wheel and hits the brakes to avoid the Stand. The jeep rolls over, and Polnareff sees Hanged Man jumping from one reflective surface to another. Now that they know how Hanged Man works, they try to hide from all reflective surfaces. A boy approaches them, unaware that Hanged Man has moved into his eye. Polnareff apologetically kicks sand into his eyes, forcing Hanged Man to move into the only reflective view available: Polnareff's eye. Since he can now predict Hanged Man's trajectory, Polnareff easily cuts the Stand before it manages to enter his eye. They hear J. Geil screaming at a distance and find a man whom they assume to be J. Geil, but Kakyoin notes that this man has a normal right hand. Polnareff is suddenly hit by a knife thrown by the real J. Geil, who tricked the heroes with a decoy. J. Geil draws a crowd around them by claiming that Polnareff and Kakyoin want to give money to everyone. With so many people's eyes to travel between, Hanged Man's path becomes too unpredictable for them to hit the Stand. However, Kakyoin throws a shining coin into the air, making everyone look at it and leaving only one reflective surface for Hanged Man to travel to. Polnareff kicks sand into the eye Hanged Man is in currently, forcing the Stand to move to the coin, and slashes its path. J. Geil is incapacitated, and Polnareff attacks him personally with Silver Chariot, leaving holes all over his body. The body is thrown into the air and lands on a fence, hanging upside down. Later, Hol Horse finally catches up to Polnareff and Kakyoin, confident that they are ignoring him out of fear. After Hol Horse insists on fighting them and starts shooting at glass with Emperor to help Hanged Man's attack, Polnareff tells him that J. Geil is already dead. Hol Horse runs away but is surrounded by Jotaro and Joseph, who have just arrived after burying Avdol. Polnareff goes for the killing blow but is stopped by Nena, allowing Hol Horse to escape. After Nena violently struggles to keep Polnareff from pursuing Hol Horse to the point of hurting herself Joseph tells Polnareff to just forget the enemy, who doesn't want to fight anymore. The group leave, unaware that a drop of Nena's blood has fallen on Joseph's arm. A talking wart grows from it and eats a fly when it comes near. As the group continue their journey, Nena reveals another talking wart on her tongue, which makes an ominous noise. Appearances |Av6=SherryAvAnim.png|Name6=Minor Characters#Sherry Polnareff|SName6=Sherry Polnareff|Status6= |Av7=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name7=Joseph Joestar |Av8=JotaroAvAnim3.png|Name8=Jotaro Kujo |Av9=NenaAvAnim.png|Name9=Nena }} }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes